


Frisk and Company

by LuminarDragon (orphan_account)



Category: Oliver & Company (1988), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LuminarDragon
Summary: All alone in New York City, Frisk is taken in by some monsters that are in for some hard times.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Frisk and I'm all alone in New York City, I am eight years old and my parents abandoned me here. I sat in an alleyway because I was hoping that someone would recognize me and take me back to my family. It never happened and I soon found myself growing hungrier by the hour. I began walking around and I saw a vendor selling hot dogs, I wish I had some money to buy some.

"Man, a hot dog would be great," someone said making me jump in fear. 

I turned and I saw a skeleton monster standing behind me, the monster was creepy on just coming up behind me.

"Look kid, ya want a hot dog?" it asked looking down at me.

"I don't have money," I said whispered.

"There are other ways on getting your hands on a dog ya know," the monster said smiling down at me.

"Oh really, how?" I asked looking up at the monster.

The monster disappeared into thin air and then appeared on the trash cans behind me, his skull changed to one of a large lizard. I ran into the vendor and the monster chased after me. I was terrified and I went into a construction site where everything seemed to be closed. I heard some humming, I saw the monster.

"Nice job kiddo," the monster said giving me the thumbs up.

The monster began to walk away and I followed behind him.

"I'm starving, when are we going to eat?" I asked the monster.

That got the monster's attention.

"We?" the monster asked looking at me.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

"Look kiddo, I hate to break it to you," the monster said rubbing the back of his skull. "But this dynamic duo has now became the dynamic uno."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"It means our partnership is here by dissolved," the monster said hopping up onto a beam.

"Wait, you're not being fair!" I yelled at him.

"Fair is for tourists kid!" the monster yelled back at me. "Take it as a lesson from New York's coolest monster. See ya!"

The monster hopped off the beam and began walking away from the site.

"Wait, I helped you get those!" I yelled chasing after him.

I crawled over some beams and I saw him walking looking back to make sure that I wasn't following him, he turned and saw me.

"Look you want 'em, then you better come and get 'em," the monster said smiling at me.

The monster managed to jump over me and then began to run away. I was in pursuit of him, I helped him get those and he was going to share whether he liked it or not. I lost him, but I climbed to the rooftops and I spotted him. I began to slowly follow him from there.

* * *

Thank god I lost that kid, they would have made me loose the food of everyone else. I couldn't grab enough to make sure that I could eat, but well it's the cost of being me. I made it back home under the pier, I went inside to be greeted with a spear held to my neck.

"Glad to see that you are on guard, Undyne," I said looking over at the fish person .

"Geez, Sans you were gone for too long," Undyne said pulling her spear away from my neck. "Papyrus has started to get worried."

"Well I had to get away and it took longer than expected," I said walking into our home. 

"What about teleporting?" Undyne asked.

"My magic is already drained as is," I said pulling out the food and setting it on the table. "I can't use it unless I am fully recharged."

"What have you been doing?" Undyne asked.

"Making sure that you guys have food," I said going to sit down.

"What about you?" Undyne asked.

"I'll be fine," I said sitting within the armchair. "I just need to sleep for a bit, before they come here."

"Sans you have to make sure that you yourself is okay as well," Undyne said.

"Look, it's been all great until Tori and Asgore got involved with them and now we all suffer," I growled to Undyne. "I appreciate that they gave us a home, but then they asked to borrow money from that scumbag and we all pay of it. Our home, our lives, and most of all our sanity. They took everything from us and what do we have to show for it, the clothes on our backs. I have to go out and find decent food for us. I am literally starving and this money bag asshat has the right to mock us."

"Sans, just take it easy," Undyne said patting my shoulder. "I'll keep watch and you just relax, you need it."

"Thanks Undyne," I said putting a hand over hers. "Wake me *yawn* if you need anything."

"Don't worry your old bones," Undyne said going back to the door.

I stretched out and got comfy within the armchair, I closed my eye sockets and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I found where that skeleton went, I got onto the roof where thankfully there was a skylight. I saw him sleeping in an armchair, there was a fish monster at the doorway leading in. I saw another skeleton, this one taller than the other.

"Undyne, I heard that Sans returned," the skeleton said standing with the fish monster. "Did he get food?"

"Yeah, he did," the fish monster said holding a blue spear. "You better get something to eat, Sans might have a fit if you don't eat."

"Did he get enough for him to eat as well?" the skeleton asked.

"Papyrus, he cares for everyone else and not for himself," Undyne said looking at the skeleton. "He got enough for everyone else, he's sleeping off some magical exhaustion."

"He should take better care of himself," Papyrus said with anger entering his voice.

"Look Pap, you know that he is looking in the best interests for everyone," Undyne said. "It just one of those things that he does, I would just leave it be until another day."

The roof under me creaked and then gave out sending me tumbling into the home below onto Sans.


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken up by something heavy falling into my lap, I was startled and I looked down to see the kid from earlier. They looked equally surprised.

"What are you doing here?" I growled watching as the kid get off me and backed into a corner of the room.

"I-I-I," the kid stammered.

"I told you to go away," I growled at them summoning a bone in my hand.

Before anything else could happen, someone grabbed my arm. I looked and I saw Tori, I sighed and relaxed a bit. Tori let go of my arm and approached the child, I went and got a bottle of ketchup from the fridge.

"My child, what are you doing here?" Tori asked the small kid.

I knew that I was going to get into trouble, I took a swig of ketchup from the bottle.

"I j-just w-w-wanted some food," the kid said stuttering.

"Here, we might not have enough food, but I can split some of my ration with you," Tori said.

"Tori, don't," I said mildly irritated by this kid already.

"Sans, this is a child," Tori said angrily at me. "They probably haven't eaten anything, they're probably hungry."

"We're going hungry Tori," I said in an angry tone back to her. "I am literally not eating tonight because I didn't grab enough."

"I'm just giving them enough to hold them over until one of us goes out for more food later," Tori said in disgust towards me.

"Hide that kid," Undyne said. "We got trouble coming."

I heard the clicking of nails on the boards leading to our home, I moved so I was in front of Tori. I saw the thing, our pest's attack dog.

"Flowey," I growled looking at the flowery beast in front of me.

"Trashbag, they're waiting upstairs," the flower said in his normal spiteful voice. "You better not waste their time."

I looked at Tori and nodded, I head up the stairs and I felt my magic almost dissipate to nothing. I felt uncomfortable, but I needed to meet with our pest in order to make sure that no one else got hurt. I saw their car, an expensive car, they faulted their worth as if they owned the entire town. I sighed and walked up to the car, they rolled down the window.

"So you pesky skeleton, do you have my money today?" they asked in their raspy voice a puff of smoke came out of the car's window almost making me gag from the disgusting smell. 

"No, Chara," I said peering into the window. "Times are tough and we barely have enough to put food on our table."

They got out of the car and walked over to me, they had a cigar hanging from out of their mouth. They grabbed my do rag around my neck and yanked me down to their height.

"Look, you borrowed money from me," Chara said in a menacing tone. "I'm going to give you a bit more time, since I like ya. If I don't get my money, well."

The landed a punch in my gut and I double over in pain, I collapse to the ground trying to catch my breath. I lifted my head only to be punched in my eye socket, I groaned and tumbled backwards. They finished by punching me in the jaw.

"There would be more of that if I don't get my money," Chara said getting back into their car. "Tell Flowey to come back, we are done here."

I got up and slowly made my way back into my home.

* * *

Tori had me hidden within a pile of blankets they had around the house, Tori stood in front of me.

"So, what are you trash doing nowadays?" the flower asked in a mocking tone.

"Trying to find work in odd jobs, but they don't like paying monsters that much for work," Tori said.

"I sense that there's something else here," the flower said trying to get closer to me. "Feels powerful, more powerful than Chara."

"Hey twiggy, your owner is about to leaf," I heard Sans say in a grumbling tone. "Better get going before they leave."

I heard the flower groan out in disgust and as the monster left, I peered out from my hiding spot and I saw Sans. He had a black eye and some blood coming from his mouth, there was a few bruises on his skull. Tori gasped and went off somewhere, Sans sat down within the armchair again and I came out from my hiding spot. I went up to Sans, his one eye socket was swelled up and closed shut.

"Don't worry kid, I'll be fine," Sans said placing a hand on my head.

Tori came back with a first aid kit and started to clean the blood off of Sans and fix his wounds, Sans groaned in pain as Tori started to clean up his split lip.

"You shouldn't get into a fight with them," Tori said applying a band-aid to Sans's lip.

"I didn't," Sans said groaning. "They did this as a warning."

"You rest up and I'll go out for food," Tori said patting Sans's shoulder. "I'll take Asgore with me, you just take it easy."

"Are you sure, I don't mind going out," Sans said looking at Tori.

"You take it easy," Tori said moving to a coat rack.

Tori went back further into the home and Sans looked down at me.

"Great, now we have another mouth to feed," Sans groaned.

"It wouldn't have happened if you just given me some of it," I said in my defense.

"You could have not followed me," Sans said poking me in my chest. "Now not only do you have yourself involved with us, but also with our huge problem that we have. Look kid, I don't know who you are or why your are without a family, but just know that I am not looking after you."

"I was hoping that you wouldn't," I said in anger. "You're a horrible person."

"Yeah, well the world made me this way," Sans said getting in my face. "They took everything from me and I'm not about to allow anyone else to do the same to me or to my family."

Sans reached for a blanket and wrapped himself up in it.

"Go find someone else to bother," Sans groaned.

I frowned and went over to Undyne and Papyrus, they seemed to be in a better mood than Sans.

"Hey punk, seems like you actually tracked Sans back here," Undyne said with a toothy grin. "I must say that's impressive, Sans usually can give people the slip if need be."

"Yeah, my brother could usually avoid getting caught by anyone," Papyrus said lifting me into his arms. "Honestly I'm still wondering how you managed to do it."

"I followed him on the rooftops until he got here," I said holding onto the overly tall skeleton.

"Well kid, you surely impressed us," Undyne said patting my head. "Don't worry about Sans giving you the cold shoulder, he'll warm up to you eventually."

"Will he?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's normally a stubborn monster, but he'll eventually show that he is kind," Papyrus said with much certainty. "But I am wondering one thing, where are your parents? You are a small human and I only seen small humans with adults."

"I don't know," I said looking away from the monster. "My parents sort of left me here by myself."

"Well now you have us and we're not going to let you be alone again," Papyrus said happily. "I know we don't have much, but we can try to make your life as good as we can."

"Yeah punk," Undyne said. "We may not have much, but we can try."

"Thank you," I said.

"Besides your parents don't know how cool of a kid they had," Undyne said beaming.

"Come on human, you must be exhausted," Papyrus said walking over to Sans, who was asleep. "You can sleep next to him, it would be better since we don't have anything set up for you and Sans is currently sleep here."

Papyrus grabbed another blanket for me and placed it over me, I yawned out and tucked into Sans's side. Sans shifted and put an arm around me protectively.

"I'll wake you when Asgore and Toriel get back with some dinner," Papyrus said patting my head.


End file.
